It is often desirable to place papers and documents in a cover for storage and protection. A common method is to put two or three punched holes in an edge of the papers and fit them over a two or three ring binder in a cover. Side bound covers typically use three ring binders while top bound covers typically use two ring binders.
It is desirable to provide identification on the cover's spine or front to note the contents of the cover, assuming that it will be placed on a shelf or in a file drawer with other covers, in order to distinguish one cover from another. Also, it is desirable to put a firm or company name or logo on the cover to provide a professional appearance.
A need exists to provide an elegant, high image professional looking cover which is also economical and easy to assemble. It is also desirable to make it as easy as possible to insert and remove papers from the cover. This makes it easier to remove or add documents in revisions, or to take out documents for copying. Also, it is desirable to have the cover allow the contents to lie flat on a table. Further, as such covers are often used on surfaces that can be scratched, it is best to avoid use of metal, or other hard objects, such as rivets or the like that could scratch or mar a surface.